<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compromise by xxchinxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931769">Compromise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxchinxx/pseuds/xxchinxx'>xxchinxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxchinxx/pseuds/xxchinxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大概是黑道背景吧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>剧情是胡诌的，不要深究<br/>刀枪打架脏话都是少量</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚走进客厅便看到老管家一脸倦容站在楼梯前，看起来已经等候多时，金钟云下意识扫了眼角落的落地钟，十一点刚过。</p><p>“崔先生等你很久了，金先生。”</p><p>“我猜到了，谢谢你巴特勒，不早了快回去休息吧。”</p><p>话音随着人的脚步一起消失在楼梯尽头。看着风平浪静甚至还不忘体恤下人的金钟云，老管家想起下午崔始源吩咐他要等金钟云回家时对方言行中几乎要掩饰不住的怒意，摇摇头叹了口气，不知道他们的金先生又在外面惹什么祸了。</p><p> </p><p>推开门争先恐后出来迎接他的是窒息的烟味，呛着他的喉咙仿佛是在质问他的过错，金钟云猝不及防地咳嗽出声。抬眼看见屋子里只开了一盏吊在办公桌上方的小灯，白灯俯视着崔始源吐出的烟雾在空气里攀爬，他的脸藏在烟幕和光照不到的阴影里，但金钟云感觉到他的视线如有实物般钉在自己身上，心里顿生厌烦，迈出去的步子转了个方向，无视坐在那的崔始源懒散地撞进沙发，拉远了和他的距离。</p><p>“你还知道回来？”</p><p>“玩累了就回来呗。”</p><p>“噢”，烟还剩一半就被强行夭折在崔始源手下的烟灰缸，“把斯特林家那个废物儿子一枪崩了，留下一堆烂摊子给我，自己跑去玩了，你倒是挺会做人。”</p><p>金钟云慢条斯理地理了理刘海，“他死又怎么了？你不是本来就打算做掉他吗，我帮你早点解决不好吗。”</p><p>“就算是如此你开枪之前是不是应该先和我报备一声？”</p><p>崔始源绕到金钟云身后，抬起手按上面前人的后颈，手指微微收拢就能隔着皮肤感受到动脉的震颤和面前人被扼住命脉之后的僵硬，但他很快就松开了手，他的本意只是想唬住他的猎物而已。感知到危险解除的金钟云挣脱开他的束缚站起来转过身，“你现在开始怀疑我了？”，</p><p>“怀疑我一开始就别把我带回来啊。”</p><p>话音刚落就被崔始源扯着风衣的领子拽了过去，金钟云重心一偏马上伸出手撑在沙发背上，鼻梁上的眼镜都险些滑落，可崔始源并不留时间给他调整，拽着他的领子拉近到眼睛都无法对焦的距离，“你他妈最好别在我这装完乖掉头就不带脑子跑去外面乱搞事完了回来还跟我挑衅，你那点本事还他妈是我教你的。”</p><p>金钟云并不是没见过这样的崔始源，他甚至还很喜欢崔始源说脏话的样子，可他也从来没有被崔始源用过这样的方式对待自己，从他们相识以来自己一直处在他无限包容之中，他不明白为什么崔始源会因为一个外人的死如此动怒。他一方面因为陌生的崔始源感到恐惧，另一方面因为崔始源的侮辱性话语而恼羞成怒，新鲜的烟味一股股冲进他的鼻腔，崔始源的嘴唇还在动还在说着金钟云已经听不见了，他的听觉能感知到的只剩下自己越来越快的心跳声，撑在沙发上的手默默用劲像要把它捏碎。</p><p> </p><p>他难听的话语终于停下了，因为金钟云照着他的颧骨挥了一拳。<br/>
崔始源的脑袋被突然的冲击力撞得偏向一边，他迅速调整了一下自己的状态，把转身准备离开的金钟云扣了回来。金钟云一边甩着粗口一边抵抗得激烈，但身量和力量上始终不是崔始源的对手，一番挣扎之后还是被崔始源扼着喉咙压在了身后的台球桌上。</p><p>崔始源正准备开口教训才发现被压着的人眼里已经蓄了泪，漂亮的小脸因为激烈的运动而泛红，整个人看起来委屈极了，他回过神来赶紧松开了手，松懈了力度的下一秒就被刚刚还一脸委屈的人儿一脚掀翻在地上，一直收在金钟云小腿上的短刀终于重见天日，被它的主人用力地刺在离崔始源的脸只有十公分的位置上。</p><p>“我可没有哭，你心软了。”</p><p>崔始源看着他沉默了两秒，双手温柔地爬上金钟云的两条小腿，“我知道，我心软了。”</p><p>这场矛盾只是一个无关紧要的人命带出来的衍生物，崔始源并不打算真的和金钟云争出个输赢，他在松开钳制住金钟云的手的时候就连同心里的怒火也一起熄灭了。</p><p> </p><p>金钟云听见崔始源的话突然就卸力整个人倒在了他的身上，跨坐在他肚子上的身体没一会便开始颤抖，把脸埋进他的侧颈极力克制着啜泣的音量。现在崔始源心里的怒火是熄灭了，可是又有另一股火苗从下腹窜起了，怪只怪金钟云压制他的姿势太有遐想空间。</p><p>金钟云忽地抬起头望他，眼角还挂着一点水光，小脸肉眼可见地变红，“崔始源你变不变态啊….”，他的声音因为发泄了情绪而沙哑，平添了几分情色意味。崔始源轻轻笑了，胸腔的震动通过相贴的身体在彼此之间传导，“哭完了？”，他恶劣地顶了顶胯，下身鼓胀的部位隔着几层布料顶上金钟云的臀缝，收获了一声克制的喘息，</p><p>“哭完就干正事了。”</p><p>这一回轮到金钟云被掀翻了。<br/>
崔始源捏开他的下巴强迫金钟云接纳自己苦味的舌头，金钟云打着哭嗝迷迷糊糊地和他接吻，脑子突然迟钝得连换气都忘了该怎么换，只会不停地拍崔始源的胸好让他给自己缓口气。内搭的衬衣在接吻的时候给崔始源解开了，项链随着动作碰到了一边乳尖，冰凉的触感吓得金钟云一激灵还以为崔始源连教训人也不忘带些什么小玩具在身上，对方显然很喜欢他这副反应，拿起项链的吊坠在他的乳尖上来回刮蹭，看他咬着唇不自主地抬起胸脯，俯视金钟云深陷情欲的表情是绝对享受。</p><p>金钟云快被自己项链的吊坠玩得要疯了，另一边乳尖却不能被公平对待，正欲抬手崔始源就先他一步按住他的手，“这是一点点惩罚。”</p><p>“你他妈的…崔始源….啊！”</p><p>崔始源俯身在他可怜的乳尖上咬了一口，“不许对我说脏话。”</p><p>接着是一个个吻顺着被咬的乳尖一路下行，来到小腹时沿着他凸起的盆骨舔舐，舌尖在皮肤上留下浅浅的水痕，金钟云敏感的肚子在刺激下一抽一抽地颤抖，用手推着他的肩膀在欲迎还拒。崔始源的嘴唇在他的身体上游走了一遍后又吻回他的唇，吻完起身的时候把插在一旁的短刀也一同抽了起来。金钟云看见了，他想开口问他要做什么，但又在心里相信崔始源不会伤害自己，最终还是什么都没说。</p><p>金属的冰凉触感在他裸露的身体上滑动，金钟云想让自己尽量看起来无所谓一点，可是当刀片滑到敏感的地方他还是没出息的只能抖，他一直紧盯着崔始源的发顶，对方很巧妙地没有让刀刃接触到自己的皮肤，还用另一边手抚摸着自己紧绷的肌肉。当刀片来到金钟云的裤子边缘的时候他就知道崔始源想干什么了，不出他所料，下一秒就听见了金属纽扣落地的清脆声。</p><p> </p><p>金钟云的性器早就期待得滴水，崔始源把刀扔到一边，伏在他身下张嘴含住了他清秀的性器，金钟云念着崔始源还在硬着，没有忍耐射精的欲望，但崔始源没有在金钟云的不应期进入，只是捡起冷落在一旁的刀收好起身去拿来润滑用的橄榄油。</p><p> </p><p>刚刚还在因为崔始源没有趁他的不应期操进来而感动，现在金钟云明白了这份感动根本没必要。</p><p>因为崔始源操他操得确实有点狠了。他两边小腿刚好被崔始源卡在肩头，粗长的性器直直撞进来没有给他多余的时间适应就开始激烈地抽插，崔始源架着他的下身直起腰来操他，现在金钟云的身体和地面接触的地方只有他的蝴蝶骨到后脑勺，好在衣服够多地毯算厚，但腰肢裸露在空气中让他感觉很难受。</p><p>崔始源摸上他的臀尖用力捏了捏，“今晚去哪了？”</p><p>金钟云听了他的问话还真的在脑子里认真复盘了一下今晚做过的事情，用被崔始源操散的思维努力拼凑一个避重就轻的答案，没等他拼凑出来崔始源又开口了，“喝酒了吧？嗯？”说着下身又用力顶了一下，“刚才就想说你了。”</p><p>“是….喝了….一点。”</p><p>持续的顶弄让他没办法好好回答，耳边只剩下肉体碰撞的声音和此起彼伏的喘息，已经泄过一次的性器不知道什么时候又颤颤巍巍立了起来，前液带出一条细线滴落在他自己的小腹上，崔始源看见了，伸出手撸动起他已经变成深粉色的性器，富有技巧地刺激他敏感的地带，在他堪堪要射的时候坏心地堵住了顶端。金钟云果然开始不满地扭起腰，小手不顾一切的想要掰开他的手指，但这些可爱的小动作只会让人更想狠狠欺负他，逼出他哭着求饶的样子。</p><p>“不止一点吧？抽烟了没？和谁一起的？”</p><p>问题太多了，金钟云痛苦地皱起脸呜咽，但还是梗着脖子借着不知道哪来的胆子和崔始源抬杠，“和谁去是…我的….自由…我有权…不告诉你。”</p><p>崔始源可爱死这样的金钟云了，这样的他像只被情欲折磨得全身粉红，但只要还剩一丝理智就要咬人的小猫。</p><p>那我崔始源就要做把他的理智操散的那个人。</p><p> </p><p>崔始源射了第一次精之后金钟云腾空的身体终于被放下，连带他的双腿也跟着滑落崔始源的肩头摆成了M字，感觉到崔始源的性器撤出了他的身体却没有松开束缚着他性器的手，刚想询问便又感觉有新的物体抵上了他的后穴。金钟云难以置信地支起上身，看见崔始源就着他射进去的精液将一把M1911推进了他的后穴，冰凉的枪口被准确的抵在他的腺点上。</p><p>“崔始源…！？你他妈拿出去！！你想我死吗！！？”</p><p>“看你表现吧。”</p><p>崔始源铁了心要欺负他，金钟云温暖的穴肉在他退出的时候拼命挽留可让他差点就心软了。他握着枪把操纵着枪口反复往上顶，枪口上小小的准星抵着金钟云的前列腺持续顶弄让金钟云立马软了腰，生理泪水流个不停，尖叫着扭着腰想要逃走，两只小手紧张的把能抓的东西都抓住，淡粉的膝盖不停地磨蹭他的胸肌，直到崔始源松开了束缚着他性器的手，忍耐了许久的精液随着崔始源的动作一股一股涌出，后穴里那把已经捂热的手枪才终于被取出。被这么折腾一轮金钟云已经瘫软得像只毛绒玩偶，小猫脆弱的肚皮毫无保留地展现在崔始源面前，虽然这时候再操进去有些狡诈，但崔始源可不介意。</p><p>“给我翻个身，我现在不想看见你。”</p><p>刚提着性器重新进入金钟云就推着崔始源的胸抗拒起来，崔始源知道自己刚才做的确实有点过了，赶紧抹掉他的眼泪再亲亲他的额头安抚道：“可是我喜欢只看着你。”</p><p>果然金钟云在听到后脸迅速红了，噘着嘴不知道在心里想些什么，最后还是主动搂上崔始源的脖子妥协了，还不忘嘴硬说什么“给你面子”之类的谎话。</p><p>“那我开动了？”</p><p>“….嗯。”</p><p>崔始源抱起怀里衣衫不整的小猫站起身故意用力地往沙发上一坐，埋在小猫身体里的性器进入了一个新的深度，吓得小猫张开了嘴也只能发出一声气音。这次的双人运动倒真的正经了许多，没搞花样也没有惩罚，结束的时候金钟云才忽然记起来他那副不知道飞去了哪个角落的眼镜。</p><p> </p><p>第二天崔始源还是因为气不过把他关了两星期禁闭，家里为他的鲁莽行为到底付出了怎样的代价他暂时无法得知，但令金钟云惊讶也惊喜的是崔始源似乎真的把他当作底线来纵容，这倒是让他小小的心软了一下。<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>